


梦，是梦。

by CFWYYQQ



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:08:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21728038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CFWYYQQ/pseuds/CFWYYQQ
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Roronoa Zoro, Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro, Roronoa Zoro & Monkey D. Luffy, Roronoa Zoro/Monkey D. Luffy
Kudos: 5





	梦，是梦。

梦，是梦。

粉色的樱花一簇又一簇落下，纷纷撒撒，少年的目光穿过寂静的枝丫，如幽深的潭水，黑色填满了它。柔软的光从皮肤下透出，粉嫩的，白皙的，他移不开视线。

“索隆，你不触碰我吗？”鲜艳的红绽放在少年的唇上，他的手指裹着湿热的呼吸，一点一点地、缓慢地攀附上自己赤裸的肢体。

路飞看着他，那漆黑的潭水底下沉寂着叫嚣的欲望：“呐，索隆，抱我。”

漫天的樱花开始飞舞，旋转着流进少年的眼底。光影，粉色，爱欲都落入那双漩涡。

梦，是梦。

索隆知道除了在梦里，路飞不会有这么妩媚的姿态。他的船长是不会躺在床上，向他发出这样的邀请。

少年向他伸出光洁的手臂：“我好想……索隆抱我……”，他向自己抬眉，眼波流转着欲望的甜香。

有个声音在他心底叫嚣——沉醉吧，沉醉吧，就像前几次一样。他迫不及待地抓过少年纤细的腰肢，手指掐得对方腰上泛红，可路飞依旧纯洁地回头向他笑着，四肢跪伏在床上，做好了被进入的姿势。

手指轻易地探入了那闪烁着晶莹肠液的肉穴，粉红的肠肉随着手指的动作，一汩一汩地往外吐淫水。

少年冲他摇了摇臀部，小嘴微敞着向他发出邀请：“索隆~随时都可以进来~”

男人扣住少年的腰肢，从穴口一直深入地贯穿了进去，娇嫩的穴肉严丝缝合地吞咬了上来，透明的液体顺着股缝流出。

“唔……哈啊……太里面了~”

路飞嘴里发出动情的娇吟，比起那些风尘女子有过之而无不及。索隆低头咬住少年的后颈，用力地抽插起来，穴肉火热又缠绵地吸绞上来，主动地向他索取能够将其填满的液体。

“啊……索隆……啊啊~轻点……”

他忘我地撞击这幅求欢的躯体，收紧的齿关弥漫着腥甜的血香，路飞的后颈被咬破了，紫红的掐痕从大腿根烙烫到双臀。

“喜欢~喜欢索隆……”即使这样，身下的人还是摇晃地像只妖精，扭动着屁股配合自己的顶弄，发出一声又一声浪叫：“啊啊~好棒……最棒了~”

梦，是梦。

路飞只会疯狂地向他索取。疼痛在这里毫无意义。

“你不痛吗？”男人松开咬住的后颈，第一次在梦里开了口。

“……不痛哦，因为是索隆，所以不痛哦。”少年没有犹豫地回答了他，漆黑的眸子像深不见底的漩涡，他在里面看到了自己。

“可是……”索隆从背后紧紧地抱住了他，“可是我希望你痛……”就像一个绝望的战士紧紧地拥住守望的旗帜。

“我不痛哦……”可是梦里的路飞不会懂，他依然单纯又妖媚地笑着：“索隆顶地我好舒服~”

暧昧的樱花开了。粉色的，一大簇一大簇地落下，落在少年光滑白净的背脊。索隆笑了，俯首去吻那些花瓣的位置。

梦，是梦。

他怎么会奢望疼痛换来一丝真实。

“啊啊……要去了~”少年的腰肢因为情欲软成一团，柔软的身体陷进床垫，勉强地翘起臀部供他冲撞。樱花落进了路飞的皮肤，粉色混入他的眼睛：“哈啊……想要索隆……射进来~”

他像一根破旧的木桩撞碎了最后一堵城墙，然后看着世界归于平静，樱花瞬间凋零。

路飞不在了。

梦，是梦。

是路飞不在之后他做的第四个梦。

——END——


End file.
